


Two Hearts that Beat in Sync

by Lucky_Number_Seventeen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Number_Seventeen/pseuds/Lucky_Number_Seventeen
Summary: Kenma reflects on his relationship with Hinata.Excerpt:Kenma loved the sun.He loved the sun’s warmth, which was all-encompassing and soothing on his skin. He loved the sun’s light, whichwarmed his chilled bones and lit the path spread out before him.Kenma loved Hinata.





	Two Hearts that Beat in Sync

Kenma loved the sun.

He loved the sun’s warmth, which was all-encompassing and soothing on his skin. He loved the sun’s light, which warmed his chilled bones and lit the path spread out before him.

Kenma loved Hinata.

Hinata, who smiled at him without reservations. Hinata, who was interested in whatever Kenma was currently doing. Hinata, who for some inexplicable reason, really seemed to care about Kenma.

Nothing made Kenma more happy than the moments they could steal alone with each other, fingers intertwined while Hinata chatted on about things that another person might call inane, but to Kenma every word was nothing short of magical. 

Hinata, who was outgoing, the living personification of the sun itself. Absolutely brimming with a boundless energy that Kenma couldn’t even imagine keeping up with, but somehow managed too. Around Hinata, people shined; attracted by the soft, inviting glow he emitted, just like moths were attracted to flames. Once you stepped into that orbit - got swept up within Hinata’s axis of cheery smiles and positively, it was nearly impossible to escape. 

Kenma didn’t think he ever wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my drafts for a while and although I'm not really into Haikyuu all that much nowadays, I like this pairing and wanted to wrap this up. Sorry it's so short! I hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, this work does not have a beta. If anyone spots an error that I didn't pick up on, please, feel free to point it out to me! Thank you for reading!


End file.
